


Victime de ma victoire

by mamaclover



Series: Maestro Sigma [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, maestro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You were the new pianist of the King's Court. Your teacher, the world renowned Siebren de Kuiper, seems to detest you but you only wanted him. Your Maestro.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Series: Maestro Sigma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Le bien qui fait mal

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to treat myself and write about the two things I love right now.  
> Sigma and Mozart L'Opera Rock ! Please check it out if you're into rock operas.  
> I have the 2nd chapter almost done where things get hot and heavy so hopefully it'll be up soon! If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo or a comment ! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: What are the odds that I make this and Blizzard releases a perfect skin?? So I updated this first chapter to reflect on the skin that's coming out tomorrow !

Siebren de Kuiper heard the soft, airy laughter in the next room where the music wafted through the door. He tried to ignore it. He didn't want to think of who sat at the piano. Who was in his place.  
The King was a fool. A damned fool.  
The new pianist was there for her looks. A youth who clumsily played for the Court while drunk.  
Siebren clutched his fists, hearing that grating laughter and decided to go see what was so funny.

You were happily giggling with the nobles as you played a piece you could play in your sleep. You knew your cheeks were flushed as the man sitting next to you tried to make you drink even more wine as your hands ran up and down the keys.  
This life was still so new to you. You wore dresses you had never dreamed you could wear, made of the finest materials with jewelry given to you from nobles who wanted to catch your eye. You always accepted the jewelry but never their advances. You only had one thing on your mind.

“Oh! Maestro!”

Your ears perked up, pulling away from the drunken noble to see a familiar figure come through the door with a scowl on that handsome face. Your teacher was dressed in a fine black suit with his usual perfectly placed white bow. You smiled to yourself at the realization you wore a black dress with the accent of a white bow on the back to match. The sudden rush of excitement made you straighten up and you had to focus on your fingers otherwise one sour note would earn you an icy stare.  
You would never admit out loud that during your practice, some slip ups would happen here and there just to see a glimpse of that look that brought a shiver to your spine.

You finished the piece, standing to take a bow as the nobles applauded you.  
Siebren kept his arms crossed, staring down his nose over his glasses at you. You made sure to catch his eyes with your own, lowering your curtsey and never breaking contact with him. Almost as if you were challenging your teacher to look away. Siebren wold never back down.

He was the King's personal composer and musician. He played anything and everything perfectly. So for you to appear in the King's Court suddenly, it was no wonder he never applauded your performances or even praised you during practice. You didn't mind it that much.  
You were much younger than the well-versed musician and only knew the piano and singing.  
The King ordered Siebren to train you.  
It was obvious there was no room for arguments.  
Your lessons were always early in the day. Some days he would have to come knocking on your door if you overslept, refusing to let you sleep in. 

“If the King wants me to teach you, you must go by my schedule. No excuses.”

“Maestro! I heard you have been working on a duet!”

Siebren's expression darkened, both of you knowing it was by the order of the King you two were together. The King almost pressured Siebren into adding lyrics for you to sing along with but you eased him out of that before Siebren tore the sheet of music in front of the King. Your teacher almost seemed grateful to you until he ordered you to sit and practice alone that day.

“Play! Play!”

You watched as the nobles, drunk of wine and the warmth of the summer air blowing through the open balcony doors, pulled Siebren through the crowd to stop him in front of you.  
You hid your smile behind your lace fan, fluttering your lashes at your teacher which made the nobles jeer. Siebren winced at you but nodded to the crowd.

“We will do this once and only once.”  
“Of course, my Maestro.”

You loved to tease him. To see the fire rage in those eyes, his frown deepening and to see those big hands clench at his sides. You waited for the day those hands would leave his sides and reach out to take hold of you.  
Snapping your fan shut, you held your hand out to Siebren and waited. He couldn't refuse in front of the Court.  
The composer gently took your hand to lean down and press a kiss on the top, this time his eyes never leaving yours.  
The wine must have been going to your head as you felt your cheeks flush. 

“Shall we?” 

Unlike your last performance where the Court tried to dance, drink and make words up with the upbeat song, the Court sat and listened.  
The song you worked on with Siebren was haunting and deep until you joined. Almost as if a bird hopped onto the keys and played notes that came from its beak.  
The two melodies merged together, your fingers slowing down to meet Siebren's long elegant ones in the middle.  
Without realizing it, you brushed your ankle against your teacher's leg but didn't move it. Your hip pressed against his, his breath brushing the nape of your neck when he turned to reach for the high notes.  
Your heart raced as the tempo picked up and you had to focus to keep in time. You wouldn't miss a single note.

When the final note faded, it was silent. Only your breath leaving your painted lips and your heart pounding in your ear was all you could hear.  
A hand grabbed yours on your lap and made you almost turn to look at the tall figure pressed to your side.

Booming cheers, chairs clattering and glass shattering pulled you away before looking at your teacher, suddenly surrounded by nobles who spoke over one another! You leaned into Siebren, looking up at him to see him glaring down at the keys. He seemed almost upset and it made you nervous as you were about to catch his attention.

“Maestro! Amazing! Stupendous!”  
“Young Miss! You must come to my villa!”  
“Maestro! Again! Encore!”

Siebren got to his feet without a word, his hand sliding up from yours to your wrist and pulled you to your feet with strength you didn't think he had.

“If you'll allow us, we must retire for the night. My dear protege must rest for our lessons.” 

Siebren bowed to the nobles, pulling you towards the balcony before you had a chance to curtsy and hurried down the stone staircase that led to the King's gardens.  
You had to practically run to keep up with your teacher, careful of each step in your short heels as you followed Siebren into the garden.  
The smell of roses hit you when the wind rushed past you both before Siebren slowed to a full stop.  
A fountain covered the sounds of your soft panting, out of breath from the performance and keeping up with his fast pace.

Siebren was faced away from you, one hand still tight around your wrist.  
You immediately wondered if you pushed him too far. Would he request the King to let you go? Had your performance before the last displeased him so greatly that he deemed you unworthy of his lessons?  
For a moment, you wanted to run.

“That... piece. You played beautifully.”

His voice was almost lost to the fountain but you heard it.  
A compliment from Siebren.  
Instead of running, you stepped closer until you stood next to your teacher where he stared down at the ground. It was strange to see him keep his head downwards. Siebren was a proud man who kept his back straight, head up and eyes forward. That's what made you fall for the cold composer.

“It's all thanks to you, my Maestro.”

You were serious, reaching down to place your free hand on top of his still clutching your wrist. Siebren finally turned to look down at you, his expression almost weary. You fully faced your teacher, bringing his hand up to your lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

Siebren's face flushed in the light of the moon as you pulled his hand to cup your face. His hands were rough but felt heavenly against your skin. You closed your eyes and pressed your cheek against his hand with a sigh. 

“C-Courage. Liquid Courage. That's what it must have been. If you'll excuse me.”

The spell you were under broke with his sharp words. Siebren had a look of regret in his eyes when he pulled his hand away but it was replaced by a scowl and left you yearning. 

“Maestro..?”  
“Enough.”

Siebren stormed off. You didn't dare follow. Your legs gave out, collapsing on the edge of the fountain. You sobered up instantly, leaning back onto your hands and tilting your head up to the night sky.  
A smirk snaked it's way onto your face as you saw a star flew across the dark sky. A wish wouldn't make things happen.  
If you wanted Siebren to not just think of you as some flirty, lazy musician, you couldn't make a wish on a star.  
You had to make your own move.


	2. Vivre à en crever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ran. You only wanted to chase and show him what you truly felt that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had no idea that blizz would release a Maestro themed skin for Sigma when I started writing this a few weeks ago when I saw Mozart l'opera rock for the first time so what a treat it was for me! The tension between Mozart and Salieri in any form of media inspired me to write this. This chapter has a dash of smut so I hope you enjoy ! If you liked it, please leave a kudo or comment !

The glow from the candlestick lit the empty hallways enough to go wander down an unfamiliar corridor. Everything was silent, almost unnerving you in the darkness.  
It wouldn't stop you though. Nothing would at this point.  
After Siebren left the garden, you were torn. Your heart still ached from your teacher's kind words of praise only to be followed by such harsh, cruel words.  
And yet...  
Something sparked inside you. Something that left you almost angry. A wish wasn't going to do anything for you and you knew one thing.  
Siebren wanted you. That much was clear when your lips touched his skin and his eyes glazed over behind his thin framed glasses with his face flushing from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. You could feel how much he wanted you by how his hand lingered on your face and how he seemed to want to lean in towards you.  
He ran away from you and it made you want to chase.  
Instead, you sat and watched his form disappear into the castle.  
You gave him a head start. Now the chase was on.

You stood in front of Siebren's bedroom, head held high and ready to pounce. You gently knocked, hoping he could hear it and not anyone in the next rooms over. 

“Maestro?”

You tried to keep your voice quiet but loud enough so Siebren might hurry. There was shuffling on the other side, making you smirk to yourself at how it sounded like he had knocked something over in the process of coming to get the door.  
Siebren peeked out after the door creaked open, glasses crooked and usually perfectly placed hair a mess with sleep still in his eyes before he gasped out your name.

“What are you doing? Did anyone see?!”

Instead of answering, you slipped past him into his room to leave him sputtering and slamming the door shut. You took a moment, taking in his form of a dark robe and lack of house slippers. It made you raise a brow and smile to yourself.

“What is the meaning of this? Do you know what time it is?” Siebren practically growled as he stepped up behind you. 

You sighed, leaving your teacher in the middle of the room to explore his bedroom. The first room was supposed to be a lounge but by the light of your candle looked more like his music room without the instruments. Papers were strewn all over the tables where tea was supposed to be served, music notes decorating each and every page. 

You hummed, peeking around the door frame to find his bedroom. Siebren called out your name once more, about to reach out to you only for you to spin away as if dancing towards his bed.

“Maestro. You ran.”

You passed by his vanity, setting the candelabra on it while checking yourself in the mirror. Siebren stepped up behind you but didn't come closer, a frown on his face.

“Ran? I did not run from anything.”

Your finger teased the strings of your robe as you stared your teacher in the eye through the mirror, turning around to fully undo your robe and let it slip down your arms.  
The look on Siebren's face made your heartbeat pick up, knowing he must have thought you mad.  
Roaming around the halls in a robe, heeled slippers and just a pair of pink bloomers, one had to be mad.  
Your robe pooled around your ankles which made you step up and press yourself against your teacher's stiff form.

“You ran from me, my Maestro.”

Siebren could only whisper your name as you fiddled with the belt around his robe. At first, his expression showed his confusion until he saw your smile. 

“Damned siren. Don't you know you shouldn't tease your elders?”

Your smile faded into a frown, reaching up to grasp at the collar of his robe and tugged him to your level.

“If I am a siren then you are my song. The one thing that I only keep when trying to lure stupid men into my grasp.”

You kept your faces pressed close, watching his expression as you felt how he was holding in his breath. It made you sigh, letting him go to saunter to his bed. You felt defeated, flopping onto the soft, feathery blanket and climbing to lounge across the bed.

“What is a siren without her song, Maestro? You are wrong. You are a God high on a mountain and I am a priestess who longs for your blessing. Do you understand?”

Siebren stood still by the vanity, staring at you with his lips in a thin line. He made that face when trying to figure out what note to add next.  
He ran a hand through his wild, white hair, sighing to himself.

“You... this would be seen as immoral. You are younger than me and my student.”

It finally made it through. You wanted to laugh with relief but instead laid on your back to stare up at the ceiling. 

“I am a woman. You must know that. And tell me. Why do we sing of love? Of summer nights in a lovers arms, passionately pronouncing their undying love to one another! Why are there operas about revenge against the Gods who have cursed the war torn lovers? You think I would love to be a Baron's wife? To sit pretty on a bench playing for my husband and his merry band? I must look like a fool...”

Your hands were in the air, expressing your frustration until Siebren took hold of them from above. 

“All those songs... they are written by fools.”  
“I love... you, Siebren.”

Though you were looking at him upside down, you confessed openly and boldly. Siebren stared down at you, the candlelight flickering shadows on his face.  
You wondered if your age made it so he didn't want to be with you. Did he feel the same about you?

“You... infuriate me. You're so young and have so much time ahead of you. Why bother with an old man like me?”

Siebren sounded so defeated that you had to stand on his bed to finally be face to face with him and cupped his cheeks in your hands. 

“You are my muse, Siebren. I can only create with you by my side.”

As you leaned in to close the space between you and him, the memory of your first meeting came back.  
The King introduced you to your teacher after a performance, leading you to the his personal music room. Siebren was standing by the window, staring down at the garden.  
When Siebren turned, time froze and your heart stopped.

When your lips took his in a chaste kiss, you knew Siebren was the one.

~x~

“A-Are you sure-”  
“Please, Maestro.”

Siebren laid on his back, robe hanging open as you knelt in between his legs. He was still nervous, that much was clear, but with your lips pressing hot, open mouth kisses on his hardening cock, you could tell he would soon relax.  
You felt excited, seeing how big he was. Though he was much older, it didn't seem to affect him when you started to stroke him.

“I've dreamt of this, you know? Touching you. Have you thought about me like this?”

Siebren brought his hand to his face to clutch at it, jaw clenched and eyes wild. He looked mad, crazed and beastly, making you squeeze your thighs together.

“I... I dreamt of you for so many nights. You haunt my thoughts. I hated you for your youth yet I wanted you more than anything.”

Siebren pulled his hand away to reach down and cup the back of your head. You expected him to press you down onto his twitching cock but instead pulled you towards him for a kiss!  
You adjusted so you were straddling his waist, pressing your pussy to his slicked up cock. The head teased your entrance and left you sighing against your teacher's lips before pulling away to hide your face into his shoulder. Siebren's hands traveled down your body until he found your bare ass. He kneaded the soft skin before sliding further down to slip inside your already soaked entrance!  
You moaned against his throat, shivering as those elegant, long fingers worked you open.

“You're a mess. We'll have to fix that.”

You whined when Siebren's fingers sped up, spreading you wide and leave you to sit back up and kiss him sloppily.

“Fuck me, Maestro.” 

Siebren's eyes were half lidded as his fingers left you feeling empty and made you press your hips back as if to follow.  
The composer took hold of your hips, pulling you down his body to press his cock against your slick slit. It left you whimpering, looking up at your teacher as you felt him slowly press the head inside!  
You were shaking, eyes widening as you let Siebren guide you down his length.  
He was huge. It left your eyes rolling up as he rubbed circles on your hips as if to help relax you.

“M-Maestro...”

The feeling of him filling you to the brim made you whine, sitting completely on his lap while clutching his shoulders. 

“Are you alright, dear?”

Your eyes watered at the pressure inside you and from the sweet name Siebren called you. It made you reach up to tangle your hands through his white hair and pull him close. You hung your head as you squeezed around his thick cock.

“You're so big. It feels amazing.”

Siebren looked surprised when you lifted your head to stare him in the eye. You must have looked a mess when drool started to drip from the corner of your lip and eyes unable to focus.  
Without realizing it, your hips started to move ever so slowly. This was all you wanted. For your teacher to see you as a woman and to have you as his. You belonged to him and you wanted him to know that.

“Maestro. You feel so lovely inside me,” you sighed, pulling your arms away to settle your hands behind you.

His thighs were strong enough to allow you to use as leverage to let you lift your hips and slide up Siebren's cock.  
At first, the pace was slow. You watched Siebren's face as his hands never left your hips. That wasn't good. You wanted him to touch you. To feel your skin and hold you close.

“Siebren... please. Touch me.”

You raised one hand to take his and lead it to where you were connected. With how his eyebrows raised and glasses slid down his nose, you knew it must have been a while since he was with someone so intimately like this. It made you grin at his expression.

“Come now, Maestro. I'm sure you've been with a woman before me.”

You gasped when his finger teased your sensitive clit. 

“W-We shouldn't speak of such things. And you! You must have men throwing themselves at your feet!”  
“You're wrong,” you moaned, sinking back down on his lap and putting your hands on his strong chest, “You're my first, Maestro.”

That was it. The thing that broke the usually calm and collected man into an absolute beast.  
Siebren sat up, pulling you against his chest to clutch at your ass and started to drive his rock hard cock in as far as it could go!  
You tried to catch your breath, crying out with each thrust as he started a brutal pace.  
When the blunt head of his cock hit your cervix, you shrieked in pure bliss and you knew you wouldn't last long.  
Siebren groaned into your ear, nipping at it before he surprised you by switching positions!

You were face down into his pillows, surrounded by his scent as he drove deeper and deeper into you. It made you clutch at the mess of pillows, moaning into it as Siebren's form overtook yours to press kisses on the back of your neck.  
You prayed there would be a reason to wear your high collared dress tomorrow.

“Dear, I'm so close. Forgive me, I-”  
“Please. Don't pull out.” 

You gasped as Siebren growled into your throat, feeling his glasses fall onto the pillow you clutched in your arms but barely registering that as his thrust became erratic and hurried.

“Maestro!”

When his cock slammed as deep as it could go, you saw stars. You heard a melody given to you by God or some sort of deity that you wanted to share with Siebren. The universe spoke to you and you wanted to cry.  
Siebren called your name as you fell from your orgasm, crashing into the pillows as your teacher stilled. 

Both of you were left panting, trying to collect yourself but felt the touch of sleep try to pull you in. You were brought back when Siebren pulled away to sit up, allowing his seed to slip from your wrecked pussy. It left you to sigh happily, rolling over to stare up at your teacher only to hear a crunch.

Both of you sobered up instantly as you slowly looked over your shoulder to see Siebren's glasses with the arms sticking opposite directions and one lens broken.  
You didn't want to turn and look at your teacher, already sweating before he reached out to take your chin and force you to look up at him.

“You will have to pay for those, Dear.”  
“O-Of course. Anything for my Maestro.”

He smirked at you, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
You pulled him down only to roll on top of him and straddle his waist.

“So. Perhaps we should rest in tomorrow and forget that we have a lesson, yes?”

Siebren glared up at you as he reached over to pick up his glasses and tried them on. It made you laugh loudly, covering your mouth in case someone was passing through the halls.

“Tomorrow. Same time. I will wake you.”

Your laughter faded away, turning into a groan as you settled next to Siebren on the bed and buried your face into his shoulder. 

“We can have breakfast together after.”

The shy tone he had made you smile to yourself, peeking up at your teacher who had put his glasses aside and curled into you.  
You already knew Siebren had an extra pair of glasses hidden away, but still felt excited at how he was going to make you pay him back for breaking his favorite pair as you slowly fell asleep in his arms.  
The melody came back when Siebren pulled you against his chest and heard his heartbeat.


End file.
